A wolf's adventure
by ReadAlert
Summary: Harry is saved from been beat up by Dudley and his gang by a man and his magical dog who can turn herself into a human and they take Harry in under thier roof. Harry/Blue pairing. Bashing on Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a lovely, warm day in Surry and all the inhabbits was celebrating the lovely day by go on picnics or for fun in the parks were the children ran around and played.

On the parking lot a blue volkswagen car pulled in and out stepped a grizzly man and a black, wolf-like dog with saphirre-eyes.

The man, Quent Yaiden, putted on a backpack and turned to his dog.

"Well, Blue, are you ready to have a good time?" he said in a fatherly tune to the dog who barked with enthusiasm.

Quent chuckled and patted foundly Blue behind her ear.

When they walked through the park they had fun by eating thier lunch box, hiking through the groves etc.

After a while they sat down in the shadow under a tree.

Blue let out a yawn and falled asleep.

Quent looked foundly at her as he took out a pocket watch were he had a photo in it.

On the photo there was a happy family outside a ranch; a much younger Quent with his arm wrapped around a beautiful dark-haired woman and infront of them sat a happy boy who foundly hugged a little Blue puppy.

He let out a sad sigh as he thought back when he was a happy family man.

_Flashback_

_It was a late summer day and a fourty year old Quent was out and shubbing woods when his son called for him._

_"Dad, look what I found!" the boy said._

_Quent turned around to his son._

_"What is it, John? he answered when he saw that John was holding a little wolf-pup._

_"John, you let go of that animal right now!" Quent said strict._

_"But, dad, she's hurt, we gotta help her," John pleaded._

_Quent looked at the two pair of puppy eyes from the boy and the little wolf and sighed defeated._

_"Alright, she can stay until she's healthy enough, then she must go," Quent said._

_"YAY!" the boy shouted. "She got really beautiful deep-blue eyes, I think I call her Blue."_

_Scene break_

_Quent and his wife was watching thier son play in the garden with little Blue who was already alittle better._

_Kitty saw her husband's worried look and said:_

_"Quent, what is it?"_

_Quent snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his wife._

_"I'm worried, hunny, they're getting more and more inseparable, it's gonna break John's heart when it's time for Blue to leave," he said sadly._

_Kitty looked at the two play-mates, thought of something and then turned to Quent._

_"Then why don't we let John keep her?" she suggested._

_Quent looked at her as she was qrazy._

_"But, Kitty, she's a wild animal, she was born to live in the wild," Quent protested._

_Kitty turned to John and Blue._

_"She looks more like a homeless little pup who needs a family," she replied._

_Quent looked at the two playing friends and could see out of kitty's point of view and let out a sigh._

_"Alright, but only if he can take of her or else away she goes," he said._

_Scene break_

_Quent and Kitty was walking to John's room with presents then they heard Blue barking on the other side of John's door._

_"That little monster really enjoy to ruin surprises," Quent muttered with a chuckle but they walked in and sang 'Happy birthday'._

_Scene break_

_John was lying on a rolling table that was pushed in to a hospital with Quent, Kitty and Blue._

_Quent turned to Blue._

_"I'm sorry, girl, no dogs allowed in hospitals," he said to Blue who whined sadly._

_Quent and Kitty have been on the cafeteria to get some coffee when they saw __a tall, slender girl in her early teens with_ _a coffee coloured complexion and short, messy and tomboy-ish hair and dressed in a long-sleeved, navy blue buttoned trenchcoat with a matching belt, matching thigh-length, navy blue heeled boots and a short, red-ish pink scarf walked out of John's room._

_The two adults looked after the girl wondering what she was doing in the room before they entered._

_"Hi, son, say, who was that girl who left the room a second ago?" Quent asked._

_"She was looking for her grandpa and got the wrong room," the boy said with a shrug but Quent could tell that John was hiding something._

_Scene break_

_Quent was on his way home from the store when he saw police cars outside his house and three men that looked dangerous was pulled into the police car._

_Quent pulled over and ran to a young officer._

_"Hey, kid, what's going on here?" he asked._

_"Do you live here?" the officer said._

_"Yeah, of course, now will you tell what's going on here?!" he bursted out inpatiently._

_The young officer looked really sad._

_"I'm sorry, sir, these three men are escaped convicts that broke into your house, and it seemed that one tried to rape your wife and the boy neck was cracked," the officer patted the sad-looking Blue behind the ear. _

_"Lucky this brave lady was there, but she was too late though," the officer ended._

_Quent's eyes reflected his shock and sadness, his family was gone forever._

_Scene break_

_The funeral took place and Quent's wife and son were just been buried._

_Quent looked at the two chests was covering with earth._

_Quent stayed alittle longer while the others left and beside him sat Blue and wondered what she could do to his master._

_"I'm sorry about what happened, sir," said a young, unfamiliar female-voice._

_Quent turned around to were he heard the voice and saw in Blue's place the girl he've seen at the hospital__._

_"Do I know you?" Quent asked._

_"I'm sure you do," the girl said and looked stright in his eyes with a pair of two familiar saphirre-coloured eyes._

_Quent looked like he have seen a ghost._

_"B- Blue?" he stuttered and the girl smiled at him._

_"Yeah, sir, it's me," she said._

_Quent couldn't let out a sound as he backed off._

_"Sir, are you alright?" Blue asked as she bended towards him but was pushed off._

_"You stay away from me, you freak!" he bursted out._

_Blue looked shocked at Quent._

_"But sir..." she pleaded._

_"SCRAM!" Quent shouted and picked up a stone._

_Blue then turned into her dog-form and ran away._

_Later that night Quent had lightning the fireplace and sat in his armchair and cried for his lost, his wife, his son... and Blue._

_"How could I be so stupid, I called her a freak and scared her away, my only family-member that I had left!" he bursted out in more tears._

_Next morning when he stepped out of the door he nearly tripped on something hairy and saw infront of him Blue lying on the porch._

_Quent bended down, wrepped his arms around the dog and started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry, Blue, so sorry!" he cried as he felt a pair of human arms wrepping around him._

_"It's alright, sir, I'm here now," she whispered with tears in her eyes._

_The rest of the day Blue told him that she descended from the original wolf which the humans believed that they have hunted down to extinct but the last survivors learned to cloak themself as humans and have lived among them ever since and how his mother mated with a black german shepherd and was because of her mixed genes an outcast to the other wolves and was left to die when John find her and how she cloaked herself as a human to keep him company when John was in the hospital._

_"...so you see, sir, I really love this family, it is the only thing I got and if you want I can stay with you," Blue finished._

_"Thank you, kid, I really want you to stay, but with one condition, don't call me 'sir', now that I know you can become a human I want you to call me dad," Quent said with a smile._

_Blue wrepped her new dad into a tight hug._

_"Thank you, dad," she said happy._

_End of flashbacks_

Quent let out a sigh, turned around to his dog/daughter, stroke his hand on her back and whispered:

"You welcome, my dear daughter, you welcome."

Just then Blue snapped out of her sleep with her ears pointing up and was listening on something.

"What is it, girl?" Quent asked.

Blue turned into her human-form.

"Someone is in trouble, dad, come on," she said and ran off with Quent after her.

When they came to a grove they saw a group of young boys attacking someone.

Quent and Blue ran to the boys.

"HEY, YOU BRATS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Quent shouted.

The boy turned around and saw the scary grizzly man who was coming towards them.

Blue took a good look at the boys' victim who lay unconscious on the ground.

It was a little and scrawny boy who seemed to be around seven-eight years old with round, taped glasses and messy, black hair that almost covered a scar above his right eye in form of a lightning bolt and was dressed in clothes that was two sizes too large and he was also nearly beat up to death.

But then she got the very vague sense of a wolf comming from the boy.

Furiosly she turned to the boys with a cold, killing glare in her eyes as her spiky hair started to sticking up.

"How dear you attack someone defenceless, you cowards?!" she hissed between her teeth at the scared boys.

"Let me handle this, Blue," Quent said and turned to the boys with a scary look in his eyes.

"If any of you brats touch that little boy again you will regret it!" he said with threatfully tune.

The boys seemed to get the message and ran off.

Qunet turned to the boy.

"Dad, he's a wolf like me, I can smell it," Blue said.

"Don't worry, Blue, he's gonna be fine," Quent said as he bended down and lifted up the unconscious boy.

"Holy god, he's so light, what does this pup eat, breadcrumbs?" Quent bursted out surprised and angry.

Blue let out a soft growl.

"When I get my paws on those who treat him like this I'm gonna with pleasure rip out thier throats slowly and painfully!" she vowed.

"You have to wait for that, girl, first we must take care of this little kid," Quent said and nodded to the boy/pup in his arms.

"But I wonder why he hasn't transformed back to a wolf," Blue said.

Quent shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he was adopted by humans who thought he was a human-child and he loved to be thier son that he never transformed and after all these years he have forgot his true form," he guessed.

"Well, I'll make sure he can remember so he can go back as a wolf again," Blue said.

They picked up thier things, walked to the car and drove off.

* * *

When they came home Quent and Blue carefully layed down the boy on a bed in thier guestroom and Quent was taking off the boy's t-shirt to put on a pyjamas when they saw scars from a belt all over the boy's scrawny body.

Blue's eyes was burning of fury.

"That does it, as soon as he has told us were he lives I'm gonna kill those people!" she bursted out.

"Easy, Blue," Quent said as he took care of the boy's wounds and tucked him under the blanket.

"Now we wait and see," he said to Blue who had turned back to a wolf and looked worried at the boy before she and Quent left the room.

* * *

**If you like it review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry couldn't remember anything after what happened when he was beated out cold by Dudley and his gang, but he could feel a pumping pain all over his body.

He slowly opened his eyes but was surprised to see that he wasn't in his cupboard, he was in a bedroom that he didn't recognized.

'Where am I?' he thought and then he felt that he was wrepped in bandages and plaster.

He slowly tried to sat up when the door was opening and in stepped a grizzly-looking man and a beautiful, dark-blue dog with bright saphirre-eyes that looked like a gigantic wolf.

The dog let out a happy bark, ran over to the bed were Harry layed on and puffed carefully her nose on Harry's arm as it was asking if he felt any better.

The man smiled at him.

"So you finally decided to wake up, kid, you've been unconscious for nearly two days now," he said.

Harry was shocked.

"Two days?!" he said and tried to leave the bed but felt pain spreading in his body.

The man ran over and pulled Harry back to the bed.

"Take it easy, kid," he said and the the dog whimpered worried.

Harry lied back and looked curiously at the man.

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked.

"My name is Quent Yaiden and you've already met Blue," Quent said smiling and nodded to the dog who barked a 'hi' and licked Harry's hand.

Harry smiled and patted Blue behind her ear.

"Hi, girly," he said smiling.

"Speaking of name, what's your?" Quent asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, mr Yaiden," Harry said.

"Please, just say Quent," the man chuckled.

"Alright, but Quent, how did you find me?" Harry asked.

"Blue and I was just in time to stop those darn brats to beat you up to death, but how did you get your belt-scars and that scar over your eye?" Quent said.

"Well, my uncle beat me up eather because I do some wierd stuffs or when he's in bad mood, but they're telling that I got the scar on my forehead by my drinking parents who died i a car-wreck," Harry said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry," Quent said and Blue whimpered with sympathy.

"That's okay, I was just a baby when it happened, I don't remember anything about them," Harry said.

Quent clapped his hands together.

"Now then, now that you're awake I should cook you some decent food," he said.

"You don't have to, Quent, I don't wanna be a burden," Harry gently protested.

"Nonsense, you're all skin and bones," Quent insisted as he rose up and walked to the door.

"Blue, make sure Harry stays in bed, he's still weak," Quent said and Blue nodded.

Harry wondered how Blue could understand her master so well, it was like she was a human herself.

'No, that's ridiculous,' Harry thought.

Blue licked Harry carefully on the cheek.

"How come you understand what we're saying, girl?" Harry asked Blue and patted her.

After a while Quent came in with a steaming bowl.

"Here, have some of my delicious chicken soup, that will fill your stomach, but be carefull, it's very hot" he said and gave Harry the bowl.

Harry looked at the thick chicken soup, took a sip on it and find it very delicious as promised and started to dig in, for the first time in his whole life he ate real food.

"This IS good, Quent, thank so much" Harry said.

Quent smiled and so did Blue.

"Say, how come Blue understand us, Quent?" Harry finally asked.

"She's a very special dog, my son John found her half-dead and while we look after her John and her became too attached to each other so me and my wife Kitty let him keep her," Quent said and patted Blue.

"What happened to your son and wife?" Harry said.

Quent looked sad and let out a sigh.

"They were murdered by three escaping convicts that broke in to our house while I was gone, they broke my son's neck and one of them attacked my wife, Blue tried to save them, but it was too late," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Quent," Harry said.

"It's alright, kid, Blue is the only member in my family that I got left and she means alot to me," Quent said.

Harry could see the fatherly love in Quent's eyes as Blue was a human.

"But who was those boys that attacked you?" Quent asked.

"My cousin Dudley and his gang, Dudley was the one that looked like a pig with a wig" Harry said.

"Why don't his parents stop him?" Quent asked.

"They're to busy to spoil him and use me as a slave, they say I'm a freak that shouldn't exist," Harry said sadly.

Blue growled at that.

"What makes them think you're a freak, Harry?" Quent asked.

"They don't wanna talk about it, everytime I ask I'm risking to be beaten by the belt or when some wierd stuffs happens," Harry said which made Blue growl more.

"Calm down, Blue," Quent said to the dog who gaved her master a protesting look as he turned to Harry "What kind of wierd stuff, kid?"

"Once I was working in the garden a little snake slided towards me and it talked and we had a nice conversation, once my aunt cutted my hair until I was almost bald but it grew out again during the night and another time was in school when Dudley and his gang was chasing me and somehow I ended up on the school roof," Harry explained.

"Really?" Quent asked "But why don't the teacher do something about this Dudley?"

"Because my uncle is a big man in the drill-business so my headmistress believes his stories about me being a braty criminal without any friends and that Dudley is an angel she always blames me, but Dudley and his gang scares everybody off to stay away from me and the teachers don't care at all," Harry said.

Quent thought for a second before he replied.

"Say, I have some old friends that work at the police unit, maybe they can investigate these things, "he suggested.

"I'd like you to do that, Quent," Harry said with a smile of appreciation.

Quent chuckled and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"Say, how old are you?" Quent asked.

"I just turned ten," Harry said.

"You look more like you're seven years old instead, but I'll make sure that you'll catch up with your exactly height," Quent said.

Harry let out a yawn.

"You should get some rest now, kid, I've brought you some new fitting clothes that is on the chair," Quent said and nodded to a chair were Harry saw a green tennis-shirt, blue boxers, white chinos and sand-coloured socks.

"You didn't have to, Quent," Harry said.

"I had to, those old clothes was way to big for you, now rest," Quent said.

Harry dropped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Quent took the empty bowl as he and Blue walked quietly as they could out from the room the closed the door after them.

Down in the kitchen Quent took a sip on his coffee and turned to Blue who took her human-shape.

"What do you think, Blue, can wolves talk to snakes, let thier hair grew out on one night and end up on a roof to escape?" Quent asked.

Blue thought about it.

"Yes, we can talk to other animals but it seems like he only could talk to snakes 'cause he didn't say he could talk to other animals, no, we can't grow hair that fast and we do jump very high but he didn't say that he jumped up to the roof," Blue said.

Quent took another sip.

"Maybe he got some unusual abilities for a wolf, I don't know for sure," he said.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have another wolf in the house as company," Blue said with a smile.

"True, but we should wait alittle to tell him the truth, girl, until he's ready," Quent said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Blue said as she turned back to wolf.

* * *

**Review if you like the story and want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N: Here's the next chapter, sorry I'm late)**

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning Harry thought for a minute.

He had dreamed about how a nice man and his dog saved him from Dudley and his gang, took care of his injuries, gave him real food and real clothes.

'_Well, it was a nice dream, but now it's time to wake up,_' he thought sadly and opened his eyes, but to his surprise and happiness he wasn't in his cupboard.

'_It wasn't a dream, it was real,_' he thought again.

He felt that he could get out of bed, limped his way to the chair were the clothes was and putted them on.

He walked out of the door and took a good look at the house he was in.

It was a very beautiful old-styled house with classic cottage decors and on some furniture and walls he saw some pictures.

The pictures showed a younger Quent as a happy family man, a beautiful woman and a happy little boy who was playing with a little pup that Harry guessed must be Blue.

Harry felt sorry for Quent the lose of his family, he was such a kind-hearted and warm man who took care of those in need.

'_How can I ever repay him?_' Harry thought but then got an idea.

* * *

Quent woke up and putted on his robe.  
Blue slept peacefully in her basket.

'_Maybe I should look how the pup is doing,_' Quent thought as he walked out throught the door and to the guestroom, but when he opened the door the bed was empty and the clothes he bought was gone.

Just then he heard something in the kitchen and walked down the stairs.

When he came to the kitchen he saw Harry dressed in the new clothes standing infront of the stove and fried some egg and on the table was a plate with pancakes and another plate with some raw, sliced sausages.

"What are you doing in here, Harry, you should rest," Quent said and Harry jumped of surprise.

"Oh, good morning, Quent, I thought I could make you some breakfast," Harry said.

"I'm a grown man, Harry, I can make my own breakfast," Quent said.

"Yeah, but this is the way I can thank you and Blue," Harry insisted.

Quent didn't want to be rude so he sat down by the table, took a pancake and tried it and it tasted really good.

"Harry, this is very delicious, how have you learn to cook like this?" Quent said.

"My relatives, when I was five I was tall enough to reach the stove," Harry said.

Quent let out a sigh.

"Why haven't you told anybody about this?" he said.

"Like I told you, my uncle has made up stories that I'm a braty criminal who should go to jail," Harry said.

Quent thought for something.

"Tell you what, why don't you stay here until things eases up a bit?" he suggested.

"No, I can't do that, you have already been nice to me," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't like that you'd have a bad up-growing, you're just a kid who should enjoy life, so therefor I'm willing to give you the chanse to be the kid you never was," Quent said.

Harry was silent.

"But, Quent, I don't wanna be much of burden," Harry protested.

"As far as I concern you're my responsibility because I saved you, Harry," Quent said with a smile "And we can start by give you enough food to give you more flesh on the bones, so sit down and eat with me."

Harry didn't say anything so when the eggs were finnished he sat down and started to eat and he had to admit his food did tasted really good.

Just then Blue entered the kitchen and barked a 'good morning' to the two humans.

She walked to Harry who patted the big dog.

"Here, girl, I got some sliced sausages for you," Harry said and gave the plate to Blue who licked up her breakfast.

"It seems that Blue has developed motherly feelings for you, Harry, she's never left your side," Quent chuckled.

Blue agreed with a bark and licked Harry's hand.

"Oh yeah, last night I was calling my godson at the police station and asked him to investigate the teaching system at your school and he should call me or came here in person when he's find something," Quent said.

"Thank you, Quent, but how come you do all this to me, we've just met," Harry said.

"Like I said, no kids should live a life like you do so I make sure that justice triumphs," Quent replied but Harry could see in the older man's face that it was not the only reason but didn't say it.

"And maybe he also can get clues about you being abused by your relatives," Quent continued.

"Sure, I hope so," Harry said.

**-Brandon school-**

The headmistress Rosemary Carter was sitting behind her desk when the blonde young secretary with pink glasses entered.

"Excuse me, headmistress, but there's an inspector Hubb Lebowski who's wanna see you," she said.

"Send him in then, miss Degré," the mrs Carter said.

A tall boy in his late twenties with reddish, short-cut hair and dressed in a greyish light-blue trench-coat entered the office and took of his fedora-hat.

"Good morning, I hope I don't interrupting something," he said.

"Not at all, my boy, now what can I help you with?" mrs Carter said.

"Well, my godfather Quent Yaiden saved a boy from being beat up and according to the boy he and his bullies are students on this school," Hubb said.

Mrs Carter's eyes widened.

"I find it hard to believe, all the students are nice kids and especially Dudley Dursley," she said.

"Funny, the boy said that it was Dudley and his friends who attacked him," Hubb said.

"I don't believe that, Dudley is a good boy, and his parents great people in the society, his father Vernon is director for the drill-firm Grunnings," mrs Carter instisted "Who was the boy this Quent saved?"

"His name is Harry," Hubb replied.

"The only student who goes here by that name is that trouble-maker Harry Potter," mrs Carter huffed.

"Can you describe him?" Hubb asked.

"Well, small, scrawny with large baggy clothes and round glasses and unruly black hair that covers a scar in the shape of a lightning-bolt on his forehead," mrs Carter said.

Hubb rose an eyebrow.

"That's funny, that's what how Quent describe the boy he saved," he answered.

"Then that brat probably lied as usual," mrs Carter said.

"Well, Quent did see Harry's attackers and one of them who seemed to be the leader was a fat, blonde boy with blue eyes," Hubb said.

Mrs Carter was silent for a moment.

"No, it can't be Dudley, he's a good boy, always helping the other students," she said.

"Well, that's what Quent told me," Hubb said "Tell me, were do Harry lives?"

"He lives with the Dursleys at Privet Drive no. 4, I can give you the direction if you want," mrs Carter said.

"That would be very appreciative," Hubb said.

When he got the adress and the direction he left the office.

"Have a good day, mr Lebowski," miss Degré called after him with a warm tone in her voice.

"Same to you, miss," Hubb said with a smile.

**-Privet Drive no. 4-**

Hubb's red volvo stopped outside the house.

"This is the adress, now let's see what we'll find," he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the car, walked to the house and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a very skinny, horse-like girl in her late thirties.

"Good day, mrs Dursley, my name is inspector Hubb Lebowski," he said.

The girl first looked shooked and nervous but smiled politically at the boy infront of him.

"Just come in, mr Lebowski," she said.

When they walked to the living-room Hubb caught the smell of an uncleaned toilet-seat but let it go.

When they came to the living-room Hubb saw a man that resembled a walrus with his mustasch, his big stomach and short legs.

"Vernon, this is inspector Hubb Lebowski," Pertunia introduced.

The man Vernon paled at first but managed to put a weak smile on his face.

"Well, what can we do for you, inspector?" he asked.

"Well, I can start with that my godfather Quent Yaiden saved a boy from a gang and it seemed that boy and the leader of the attacker where relatives," Hubb said.

"What is the name of the boy who was attacked?" Vernon asked.

"Harry Potter and he identified the leader as Dudley Dursley for Quent," Hubb replied.

Both Vernon and Pertunia paled when they heard the names.

"Mr. Lebowski, I can assure you, my Diddikens is a wonderful boy who whould never hurt a fly, that boy Harry Potter was just lying," Pertunia said.

"Well, I did asked the headmistress of his school and she said that Harry lived here," Hubb said.

The two Dursleys seemed to be out of words.

"If you don't mind I whould like to look around the house," Hubb said and rose up and didn't noticed that Vernon and Pertunia held back themself to stop him.

Hubb walked around the house but couldn't find any proof that Harry lived here.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, sorry if I bothered you," Hubb apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, you were just doing you're job," Pertunia said with a smile.

"Say, before I go, could I use your bathroom?" Hubb asked.

"Yes, of course," Vernon said.

Hubb didn't want to go into a filthy toilet but he needed to go so he entered the bathroom and held his breath, but to his surprise the toilet was clean.

When he was done he wondered were that horrible smell came from.

As he entered the main-hall the smell went into his nose and even if it stank he followed it, it came from a cupboard under the stairs.

The Dursleys looked really scared when Hubb walked to the cupboard.

Hubb opened the little door and his eyes widened of what he saw.

In the cupboard was a pail of filthy sheets that looked like a bed, a pail with dirty over-sizes clothes and a bucket with pee and poo.

Hubb also noticed that words was carved on the inside of the door that said _"Harry's room"_.

Hubb turned slowly to Vernon and Pertunia with an rosed eyebrow.

"Care to explain this?!" he said with a hard tune.

Vernon tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well, it seems like I did found something," Hubb said and walked over to the phone.

**-Back at Quent's resident a few hours later-**

Harry was taking a little nap on the armchair and Blue watched motherly over the sleeping pup in human-form when the door-bell rang.

Quent opened it and saw his godson.

"Hi, Hubb, how did it go?" Quent asked.

When Blue heard Hubb's name she went up-stairs because of Hubb's canine-allergy.

"It went good, can I see Harry?" Hubb said.

"Sure, he's in the living-room right now," Quent said.

They walked into the loiving-room and Quent carefully shacked Harry.

"Wake up, kid, there's someone that's want to talk to you," Quent said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw both Quent and a grown boy who smiled friendly at him.

"Hi there, you must be Harry Potter, my name is Hubb Lebowski," the boy said and walked to him but then he stopped and started to sneeze violently.

Harry noticed that Quent got pale as he had realized something.

"Sorry, I have a strong canine-allergy," Hubb apologized with a stuffy nose.

"Must've been Blue's hair that triggered it," Harry said.

"Yeah, probably," Hubb chuckled and took his allergy-pill.

"You wanted to talk to me," Harry said.

"Yes, I have found proof that you have been abused and treated like slave and your relatives can look forward a long time in jail and when I told the headmistress everything what I found back at your relatives resident a little girl entered the office and said that Dudley and his gang had acting like bullies and scared everyone away from you, just then the young secretary stormed in and was very unhappy and disgusted by working at your school and resign after she slapped the headmistress right in the face," Hubb chuckled.

"What about my cousin?" Harry asked.

"He'll ending up in a children institute," Hubb said with a smile "I also found something very interesting, it seems that the headmistress was paid to ignore what was going on at the school."  
Both Harry and Quent's eyes widened.

"Did she say who was paying her?" Harry asked.

"No, her first letter didn't say who wrote it and she had burned it down," Hubb said.

"Did she describe the letter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the paper was made by parchment and the handwriting seemed to come from late 1700's written in inc, I'll be checking all the paper-companies and shops to see if someone have order some parchment and by that find the payer," Hubb said.

"You've been very helpfull, son, thank you," Quent said and patted fatherly Hubb on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but what about Harry, were will he lives now that his relatives are in jail?" Hubb asked.

"Well, Blue have become very fond in Harry so I was thinking I could be his guardian," Quent said.

Harry looked at Quent with big eyes.

"Really, you want me to stay?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sure, it could be great to have some child-company in the house," Quent smiled.

Without thinking Harry wrepped his arms around the older man.

"Thank you, Quent, thank you!" he said very happy.

Hubb looked with a smile at the happy boy and the man.

"Say, how about we celebrate this tonight, Hubb,?" Quent asked.

"No, I can't, I'm gonna meet a girl for dinner tonight," Hubb said.

Quent smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Why do I have a feeling it's that secretery from Harry's school?" he said.

Hubb chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you around, Quent," he said and walked to the main-hall.

A soon as the door was closed they heard someone rush down-stairs and in ran Blue whom attacked Harry with her tongue.

"Down, girl, down," Harry laughed.

**-In a castle somewhere in Scottland-**

In a circular office a very old-looking man with a long silver-beard and dressed in a midnight-blue cloak appeared out of nowhere as he sat down behind his desk.

It was then he noticed the strange silver-instruments was acting funny and then stopped to spin.

"What is this, somethings wrong with the wards I putted on the Dursleys' resident," he said in panic.

He putted out a stick from his robe, snapped with it and with a loud pop he was gone.

He appeared outside Privet Drive no. 4 and waved the stick over him and his cloaks transformed into a red shirt under a santa fe jacket and black trousers.

He walked to the door, waved with the stick and the door was slowly opening.

The house was empty, not a living soul was there.

He walked out of the house and crossed the street to a house on the other side and knocked at the door.

An old woman answered.

"What can I do for you, Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Were is Harry and his relatives, mrs Figg?" the man Dumbledore asked.

"The Dursleys was arrasted for child-abuse this afternoon, Dumbledore and I don't know were Harry is," mrs Figg said.

"What, but they can't be arrested, Harry needs to live with them, it's the only safe place for him!" Dumbledore bursted out.

"I'm really sorry, Dumbledore," mrs Figg said.

Dumbledore cursed himself in his head.

'_Why didn't I put tracking-charms on him when I had the chanse?!_' he thought angry.

* * *

**When do you think Blue and Quent can tell Harry that he's a wolf and when Harry starts at Hogwarts should Blue come with him either as a wolf or a human and if so should Blue either be sorted in the same house as Harry or in Slytherin, send me a message.**


End file.
